It is desirable to provide users with motion which is synchronized with a video program for entertainment. Such motion enhances the user experience.
One solution to synchronize the motion provided by the motion platform to a video program is based on the audio track of the video program. A motion decoding unit synchronizes a previously recorded motion stream with the video program by recognizing an audio sample and matching it with its associated recorded motion sample. The synchronized motion stream is then provided to a motion platform.
If a small number of motion platforms is to be controlled, a motion decoding unit may control a plurality of motion platforms. Each motion platform needs to be provided with a motion data stream and monitored for fault management and maintenance. When the number of platforms to be controlled increases, the complexity of the motion decoding unit increases accordingly.
Providing a large number of users with motion is often cumbersome and complicated as the operator of such a system is faced with many challenges.
The challenges comprise, but are not limited to, synchronization, distribution of data, etc.
There is a need for a method and system that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.